Ignorance
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Kurt has a song to sing for a few certain someones. Oneshot songfic.


A/N: Okay I was listening to Paramore's Ignorance and I read an angsty-ish fic and wondered if Burt ever tried to change Kurt and then I imagined Kurt singing Ignorance (And it made sense cuz homophobics are igrorant jerks) and I was like holy crap I'm gonna write about him singing this to some people who have ignored him or treated him differently because he was gay (Assuming that Burt has tried to make him straight) Okkkaaaay READ AND REEEEVIIEEEW!

Disclaimer: Glee and Ignorance are not mine, and my grammer really sucks!

xXx

The whole glee club watched as Burt Hummel, Mr. Schuester, Dave Karofsky, and Finn Hudson, all sat down in the four chairs that Kurt had set up for them in the front of the glee room.

"What the hell is this?" Dave asked as Kurt walked in.

He just smirked and turned to the slightly confused glee club, "As you all know, Mr. Schue gave us an assignment to come up with a song that expresses our feelings about someone and sing it to them in class. While most of you will be singing lame, tacky love songs, I have found a song that perfectly reflects my feelings towards these four."

"Uh," Finn couldn't imagine it being good, considering that Karofsky was there, but what did he, Burt, and Mr. Schue do? "Okay man."

The music started and a few glee members recognized it, "Aw, hell naw." Mercedes couldn't believe Kurt was singing that song to Burt and Mr. Schue. What did they ever do?

Kurt stopped in front of Burt and began to sing.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well, I guess I'll make my own way,"

Kurt knew that his own father had once bullied the gay kids in school simply because they were gay. He walked in front of Mr. Schue.

"It's a circle, a mean cycle I can't excite you anymore,"

Every week it was the same, girl solos go to Rachel, boy solos to Finn, and no room for a counter-tenor, he didn't care about the rest of them. He moved in front of Finn.

"Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well, sentence me to another life,"

Every time Kurt tried to do a duet with a guy or even hang out with another boy, Finn would ask him to stop for their sake, but what's wrong with him wanting a male friend without it being preditory? Finn was too quick to judge and Kurt just wished he'd realize how irrational he was. He moved in front of Karofsky.

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same,"

He wasn't a bit like Karofsky, he wasn't a scared, closeted boy who cared only about being at the top of the food chain. The only thing they had in common was their sexual orientation. He sang to Burt again.

"We're the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood,"

Since his mother died, Burt and him were the only thing each other had. He turned again, to Mr. Schue.

"But I guess you can't accept that the change is good It's good, it's good,"

Rachel didn't have to be the star all of the time, Mercedes was better but Mr. Schue obviously didn't care. He turned away and sang to all four of them.

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,"

When Mr. Schue walked by as Kurt was thrown into dumpsters. When Finn ignored Kurt's bullying, trying to stay out of it.

"You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"

When Burt asked Kurt if he had a girlfriend right before he came out and seemed to hope for a yes with all his heart. When Karofsky just pushed him into the lockers after kissing him as if nothing happened.

"Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend,"

He sang to Karofsky.

"This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it,"

Karofsky had stopped bullying and allowed Kurt to return, Dalton was nice but he missed his friends so much.

"It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it,"

Karofsky didn't need to take everything out on him. He turned to Schuester.

"The same tricks that, that once fooled me They won't get you anywhere,"

Offering him a solo right before he transferred though he knew that he would end up pulling it from the setlist. He looked at Burt.

"I'm not the same kid from your memory Well, now I can fend for myself,"

Since his mother died, Kurt had taken care of himself, and now Burt always asked if he was still bullied. He'd never said anything before when he came home with slushied stained clothes, now Kurt could take care of it himself. He sang to Karofsky again.

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same,"

Every time he sang it, it felt truer and truer. Kurt was nothing like him. He turned around and sang to all four again.

"Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good It's good, it's good,"

Kurt finally notice the shocked expressions on their faces, surprised by the emotion in his voice. He meant this. Every word of it.

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,"

Burt didn't get half of the song but he knew it wasn't a happy one. He heard the word ignorance and that was enough to tell him that he'd done something wrong.

"You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,"

I never did anything wrong, Finn thought, but Kurt sounds really angry. I'll have to ask him to explain what I did.

"Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend,"

Okay, Will admitted to himself, I did ignore him a lot. Not because he was gay but his better-than-you attitude was irritating, but it occured to Will that it might be a defense mechanism, out of all of the glee members he got the worst of the bullying.

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,"

I'm not ignorant, Karofsky thought, I just... I can't let people know that I'm interested in other dudes, it's gross. They would torture him just like he tortured Hummel, but he tortured Hummel out of love, not hate. Was there a difference?

"You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,"

Kurt ended the song standing in front of them and avoiding eye contact. Rachel didn't seem to get the message and began to critisize, "Kurt, you know I called that song! It represents my relationship with Finn perfectly. Plus you can't do Hayley Williams like I can, I-"

"Rachel shut up and deal with it!" Kurt growled, "I have another Paramore song prepared for you, and tomorrow you will sit there and listen if I have to tie you to your freaking chair." He decided to perform a Rachel Berry worthy storm out. Mainly because he didn't want to hear his teacher and father try to appologize and comfort him and offer a solo or something. He didn't want to listen to Finn ask him "Dude, whats wrong?" repeatedly until he got an answer. And most of all he didn't want to hear Karofsky insist that he wasn't gay and threaten him some more. He didn't need the rest of the club to try to make him feel better, he just wanted to be angry. Why not? He had a lot to be angry about.

xXx

A/N: Hey, it's me, the Queen of annoyingly frequent author's notes! If I get ten reviews on this I promise to write an author's note free story ;) whaddaya think? Should I write a sequal for Rachel's Parmore song that Kurt sings to her? Or should Katy Perry blow something up? YOU MUUUUST REVIEEEW! 


End file.
